Darius The Cannibal
by Darius.The.Cannibal
Summary: esta es la historia de mi OC que se encuentra con algunos creepypastas


**Darius es un psicopata que anda suelto por la ciudad y por cosas de la vida se encontrara con algunos creepypastas famosos lo se mal summary no me maten pls**

**_THE CANNIBAL IS HERE_**

La luna salio a dar su paseo nocturno alumbrando la noche en la ciudad de la cual los callejones estaban desiertos, pero no para un chica que estaba corriendo para salvar su vida de las garras de la bestia que se le aproximaba.

-¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!- sus gritos solo eran silenciados por los gritos guturales de la bestia que se acercaba cada vez mas.

Era un joven de pelo moreno al estilo mohicano y piel gris con grandes colmillos en sus fauces, ataviado con una cazadora y unos jeans destrozados, sus manos acababan en filosas garras y sus ojos eran blancos como la nieve sin pupilas y el contorno era piel negra chamuscada.

-No me mates, te lo suplico, no era mi intencion molestarte, no sabiamos que vivia alguien en esa casa- la chica estaba echa una bolita en el suelo pensando que esa cosa la dejaria en paz, cuando noto como algo la agarro del pelo y la estampo contra la pared del callejon.

El joven clavo las garras en el vientre de la chica que empezo a chillar de dolor y el solo retorcia su mano sonriendo enseñando los colmillos y su lengua en una sonrisa horripilante, le saco poco a poco los organos olisqueandolos, la chica estaba ya muerta y el chico solo la dejo tirada en el suelo mientras se podia oir en el aire las sirenas de la policia.

-**Mejor sera que me largue...ella no tenia nada bueno para comer-**dicho esto empezo a trepar por la pared del callejon mientras un coche patrulla se acercaba al escenario del crimen.

Los policias se asustaron al ver a la pobre muchacha con el vientre desgarrado y los organos desperdigados por el suelo como si eso hubiese sido un robo y la gran cantidad de sangre casi les hacia vomitar, antes de que avisaran a los sanitarios vieron la silueta del chico en la azotea del edificio.

-Alto no te muevas- dijo un policia regordete y con bigote.

-Quieto chico o iras a la carcel- el otro era mas delgado y llevaba barba de unos cuantos dias.

El asesino salto desde la azotea y cayo de pie encima del auto de policia haciendolo añicos, estos se limitaron a sacar sus armas pero la voz de aquel joven les congelo la sangre y los movimientos.

-**Si apreciais vuestras vidas yo que vosotros no lo haria- **su voz parecia de ultratumba, como si fuera un muerto viviente, el joven solo se limito a lamerles la cara con su larga lengua a los policias que se mearon y se abrazaron del susto.

-**Vosotros si que teneis lo que busco, je je je.**

-Mamma mia luigi vamos a morir- dijo el policia regordete a su compañero.

-Lo se Mario y no volvimos a casa a probar la lasaña- su compañero estaba con un mar de lagrimas en los ojos.

En un acto reflejo el asesino les dio un zarpazo a los dos en la cara desfigurandolos y haciendo que chillaran, el policia regordete intento coger su pistola pero el asesino le mordio la mano con sus fauces y empezo agitarse como un animal hasta que se la arranco convirtiendo su brazo en una manguera de liquido rojo.

-**Que hambre tenia, gracias oficial-**dijo esto mientras mordisqueaba la mano del policia.

Empezo a destripar con sus garras el estomago de aquel pobre hombre que ya manco solo intentaba zafarse de aquel asesino, en un descuido el asesino se olvido del otro policia que se habia escabullido hasta el destrozado vehiculo.

-A todas las unidades. A todas las unidades, agente herido en el callejon del distrito 13 de la avenida, un psicopata nos esta atacando, repito un psicopata nos esta ataca..-no pudo terminar la frase ya que noto como su traquea era asfixiada por las manos de aquel asesino que le dejaban sin respiracion.

**-No te han dicho nunca, que chivarse es feo.**

**-**Ma..ta..me, hi...jo...de..pe..rra..- en ese momento el asesino en un rapido movimiento le rompio el cuello al policia dejandolo tirado junto a su compañero.

El joven asesino miro el escenario del crimen con una sonrisa en la cara, se relamio con gusto ya que le encantaba hacer esas "travesuras" pero entonces se quedo a escuchar con sus puntiagudas orejas el reporte que daban en la radio de policia.

"_**Aviso a las unidades, se hace saber que hay un asesino suelto por las calles de la ciudad, se recomienda que vayan con precaucion, es peligroso y no dudara en atacar"**_

_**Bueno gente, (MATENME YA A QUE ESPERAN...) que les parecio si les gusto delen al preview si no pues entonces me cortare las venas (Deja ese bote de ketchup...) UN ABRAZO PSCIOPATICO y matanne como se dice en japones ^^**_


End file.
